Overcoming Obstacles
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Title says it all. Catorade Cat/Tori/Jade
1. Chapter 1

**Review with love :)…**

**Or with hate if you don't like it…**

**Your choice :)**

**Disclaimer: Dan is awesome.**

**A/N: This is the longest story I've written. I hope you guys like it.**

**Tori's POV**

Every night. Every single fucking night. He comes in here and causes me so much pain. He doesn't stop. He never stops; even when I'm crying and pleading for him to do so. He just keeps going. The sick part is that my mom and Trina know about it. It's not like they could do anything though. They're scared of him too. He started beating my mom when I was only six. I was too young to do anything about it back then. After that he moved to Trina. And ever since I became what he calls "old enough" I started getting beaten as well. It started out with little shoves here and there then escalated to punches and kicks. My mom would tell me every night after the beatings that one day we would leave but the bruises were getting harder and harder to hide. I prayed every night that we would leave soon. I prayed to every god that I could think of, but my prayers always came back unanswered.

This dark and treacherous cloud did have a silver lining though. Out of all the darkness, I found my two lights. One was Cat and the other was Jade. They were everything that I could ask for. Their polar opposite personalities provide a sense of balance to our relationship. We've been going out for the past seven months and in that long period of time spent together both knew nothing about what went on at my house. They had their suspicions of course. Sometimes I would wear long sleeve shirts on really hot days just to cover up the bruises. Other times I would limp a little but played it off as being a klutz. They got the most suspicious when I would call them at three in the morning and just cry. I just needed to hear their voices and gain comfort from knowing that they loved me. I would tell them the truth eventually, but not anytime soon.

**No POV**

Tori walked into school that morning feeling like she'd been hit by a truck, trampled by elephants, and then finally thrown off of the Empire State building. Her dad had really done a number on her last night. The beatings had been getting worse for the past two weeks and there wasn't enough make up in the world to cover the bruises and scars. She wore yet another long sleeve shirt to try and hide the big purple bruises on her forearms. She subtly limped to her locker and opened it, taking a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. She was always nervous at school for fear that someone would find out her secret.

"Hey Teddy!" Cat shouted and ran toward her. She couldn't help but smile at the nickname Cat had given her.

"Hey Kitten." Tori replied with a smile.

"Don't forget about me." A voice said from behind her. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Hi, Jadey." Tori turned around to give the pale girl a sweet kiss.

"Why do you look so tired?" Cat asked.

"I was up late last night doing homework." Tori responded a little too quickly.

Jade caught on. "We didn't have that much homework last night." Jade eyed Tori suspiciously.

"Well I didn't understand some things so it took me a little longer than usual." Tori shot back.

"If you needed help then Cat and I were just a phone call away!" Jade was getting too loud for Cat's liking.

"Leave her alone Jade!" Cat said, sticking her tongue out like a five year old. The bell rang and the hallways began to clear out.

"C'mon, it's time for class." Cat spoke cheerily. She reached out and grabbed Tori's arm causing the Vega girl to yelp out in pain.

"What did I do?" Cat panicked.

"Nothing Cat." Tori hissed out as she tried to hold back tears.

Jade looked at Tori with narrowed eyes before grabbing the brunette's arm gently and pulling up the sleeve. Two shocked gasps sounded throughout the empty hallway.

"Who did this to you?" Jade asked through gritted teeth as she inspected the bruise.

"Nobody, let's just go to class." Tori tried to walk away but Jade grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No, you're coming with me." Jade said as she pulled both Tori and Cat to the front doors of the school.

"Where are you taking us?" Tori asked.

"I'm taking you home."

At those words Tori stopped in her tracks. Her dad was off work all week so her house was the last place that she wanted to be.

"No, no, no, no, no." Tori pleaded as her eyes began to tear up.

Jade put two and two together. "Someone at your house did this to you?"

Tori looked down as some tears broke free from her eyes. Jade knew that the answer to her question was yes. She also knew that someone had to be really strong in order to cause such a deep colored bruise. They continued walking out of the school as Jade came to a final conclusion.

"It was your dad wasn't it." Cat stated before Jade could. They all got into the backseat of Jade's car.

Tori nodded before throwing herself into Jade's arms. "Don't let him hurt me anymore. Please!" Tori begged through her tears.

"We won't baby. Shh, just calm down and we'll handle this." Jade soothed.

"I'm calling the police." Cat said as she took her phone out.

"There's no point. We already tried that." Tori explained.

"We?" Jade questioned.

Tori sighed. "Me, my mom, and Trina."

"He hurts all of you?" Jade asked incredulously. Tori nodded before releasing fresh tears onto Jade's shirt.

"How long has this been going on?" Cat asked while rubbing Tori's back gently.

"It started with my mom when I was six. After that he started beating Trina. He didn't start beating me until I was thirteen." Tori sniffled and cuddled further into Jade's arms.

"Now I'm definitely calling the cops." Cat said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Like I said before, we tried that. They didn't believe that a decorated police officer could harm his own family. Some of them even thought that my mom was the one hurting us." Tori scoffed.

"They didn't believe you? Not even after they saw the bruises?" Jade asked disbelievingly.

"See, that's the thing about my dad. He's careful. He never leaves a mark that looks like a hand because then they could match it to him." Tori let out a loud sigh and buried her face in the crook of Jade's neck.

"You're staying with me this week. I'm not letting you go back to that hell hole." Jade said sternly.

"I'll have to go back eventually. When my dad can't take his anger out on me he'll hit Trina or my mom. I don't want them in more pain because of me." Tori whimpered.

"Just this week then you let us handle the rest." Jade placed a soft kiss on Tori's lips before climbing into the driver's seat. Tori snuggled into Cat and fell asleep since she hadn't gotten much of it last night. When she awoke she was on Jade's couch and someone was stroking her hair. She looked up and smiled when she saw that it was Cat. She sat up and groaned in pain. Her entire body ached from last night's beating.

"Here." Cat spoke softly before handing Tori pain killers and a glass of water. Tori looked at the objects with relief. After she swallowed the pills she thanked Cat with a kiss.

"Where did Jade go?" Tori asked.

Cat just shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me." Cat looked down at her lap and played with her fingers nervously.

"Umm, Tori can I ask you something?" Cat had wanted to ask this question since they were in the car earlier.

"Sure." Tori responded as she crawled into Cat's lap.

Cat held Tori tightly as she spoke. "Has your dad ever tried to umm… rape you?" The last part was barely a whisper. Tori visibly stiffened.

"I shouldn't have asked you that. I'm sorry!" Cat quickly apologized.

"It's ok." Tori hesitated before she spoke again. "He tried to a few times, but…" She swallowed harshly. "I always got away before he could do anything." Cat rubbed Tori's back soothingly.

"One time, he got really close to doing it." Tori's blank stare let Cat know that Tori was reliving one of her painful memories.

"My shirt and pants were already off and he was just about to tear my bra off when Trina came into the room and stopped him. She pushed him off of me and told me to leave so I did." Tori's eyes began to water at this part of the story. "I didn't get any sleep that night. All I could hear was Trina screaming in the next room and I just felt so bad for being weak and leaving her in there with that monster!" Tori exclaimed in a tearful rage. "Trina couldn't even go to school the next morning."

"Where was your mom when all of this was happening?" Cat asked with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Who knows, probably in some corner somewhere cowering in fear. She's afraid of him the most." Tori explained then sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to take a nap and let these pain killers kick in."

Cat nodded and laid back on the couch with Tori in her arms. It didn't take long for the brunette to fall asleep and shortly after, Jade came back. She smiled softly at the sight of her two favorite people cuddled up on the couch together.

"Where did you go?" Cat asked quietly, as not to wake the sleeping girl on her chest.

Jade smirked. "Let's just say that I handled everything." And with that Jade walked away.

"Wake me up when there's food." Cat giggled.

"Yes, your majesty." Jade smiled as she ordered some Chinese food for them. It only took about twenty minutes for it to get there. Jade kissed Cat awake then lifted Tori off of her. Tori mumbled a little before snuggling closer to Jade's warmth.

"I think that we should let her sleep a little longer." Cat suggested. Jade nodded and carried Tori upstairs to lay her on the bed. When she came back down, she sat next to Cat on the couch and pulled the petite girl onto her lap.

"Do you still want to know where I went?" Jade asked and Cat nodded.

**XOXO**

Tori woke up a little more than an hour later and made her way down the steps. The pain killers had done wonders for her body. She found Cat and Jade holding each other on the couch while they watched a movie. It looked like they were watching Toy Story 3, one of her favorites. She made her way over to the couch and her presence became known.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Jade smiled as she and Cat made a space between each other so that Tori could sit.

"How are you feeling?" Cat asked as she tucked some hair behind Tori's ear.

"I feel like I got hit by a toy truck instead of a real one. Pain killers are magical." Tori smiled. She turned her attention back to the screen. It was the scene where Lots-O had his flashback about how he was abandoned. Tori couldn't help but feel his pain. She too felt abandoned. Her dad hated her and beat her. Her mom wouldn't or couldn't do anything to stop the regular beatings. Trina was still there for her, but she didn't know how much longer that was going to last. The only two people that always showed their unconditional love for her were sitting beside her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jade smiled softly.

"I was just thinking about how Lots-O felt abandoned and how I kind of feel like that." Tori looked down to her hands in her lap.

"Don't feel abandoned baby. I know that your home life hasn't been the best, but please know that Cat and I will never abandon you. We love you too much to just leave you." Jade lifted Tori's head and kissed her softly.

"Are you going to tell her the plan Jadey?" Cat asked.

Jade nodded and began talking.

**XOXO**

Tori was not ready for this. She wasn't ready at all. What if it didn't work? What if she ended up getting hurt? What if she ended up dead? She shook those thoughts from her head as she, Jade, and Cat drove to her house the next day. She had sat quietly through Jade's plan until she heard the part about going back to her house. She nearly threw a fit, but after Jade explained it all she couldn't help but agree to it. Now she was having second thoughts. Jade and Cat didn't know what her father was capable of. Sure, they'd seen the bruises and bumps, but you don't really know until you experience it first-hand. Tori just hoped that Cat and Jade wouldn't have to feel her pain.

They pulled up to the house but Tori was frozen. She couldn't go in there.

"C'mon baby, you can do this." Jade said comfortingly. She took Tori's hand and Cat took the other one. They walked her up to the door.

Jade made a quick call to make sure that everything was ready and when she got the "okay" she and Cat kissed Tori before sending her inside.

She took a deep breath before she stepped inside. The coffee pot on the kitchen counter was half empty, but it still had steam coming from it so she knew that her dad was home. Her heart rate quickened as she made her way up the steps. _He can't hurt me. The police are right outside. Jade promised that I would be okay. _She said to herself. It didn't do anything to calm her nerves though. She went into her room and laid down on the bed. She felt sick to her stomach at the memories of things that happened on this bed.

"Hey Tori." A voice spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts. She tensed as she recognized the hateful voice that belonged to her father.

"Where have you been? You didn't come home last night." He stalked closer to her. Tori pushed herself against the headboard.

"I spent the night at a friend's house." She explained. She tried to come across as confident, but her voice was a little shaky.

"Oh." That's all her dad said before he sat down on the bed, eyeing Tori. He stood up again and walked around the side of the bed to get closer to Tori.

"Do you know what happens to daughters who make their fathers worry?" He asked in an eerily sweet tone.

"They get beaten." Tori whispered out. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No they don't Tori. They get a hug." Tori's dad embraced her in a tight hug. Tori stiffened out of confusion. She wasn't used to being hugged by her father. She then felt his hot breath on her ear.

"You can call off this little stakeout because I'm not falling for it." He whispered menacingly in her ear. She shivered in fear. He got up and left the room. A few moments later she heard the front door slam and the screeching of tires as her dad's car pulled off. She didn't know whether she should be relieved or whether she should cry. The decision was made for her when Cat and Jade ran in to hug her tightly. She sobbed in their arms.

"Shh, baby I'm so sorry. I thought my plan would've worked." Jade soothed.

"Can we just go back to your house? I don't want to be here anymore." Tori said through her sobs.

"Of course." Jade picked Tori up. Tori wrapped her arms and legs around Jade as she continued to cry into Jade's shoulder.

Cat got into the passenger's seat and Jade transferred Tori to Cat's lap. Tori held onto Cat as if her life depended on it.

**XOXO**

Tori woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone vibrating. She reached over Cat to grab her phone from the bedside table. She checked the message and her heart stopped.

_He's getting worse. -_Trina

She put her phone down and bit her lip hard as she thought about what to do. She had to go back. It was the only way to help Trina. She quietly squeezed from her lovers' arms and got dressed. She slipped out the door and began walking to her own home. Could she even consider it "home" anymore? She opened the front door and silently made her way to Trina's room. There she found Trina crying silently on her bed.

"Trina?" Tori whispered.

Trina looked up and Tori gasped at the black eye and busted lip. The look in Trina's eyes let Tori know that the pain went way beyond physical. Tori ran over to Trina and just held her while she cried.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I should be the one that's hurt, not you." Tori shed some tears of her own.

"No, I'm the oldest. It's my job to protect you and if that means taking a few punches then I'll do it."

Tori felt the love in those words. "You shouldn't have to take punches for me. That isn't how it's supposed to be. We have to find a way to fix this and get out of here."

"How Tori? Every time we try to leave he either stops us or finds us."

Tori thought long and hard for a solution to their problem, but came up blank.

**XOXO**

Jade awoke to find that her arms were empty. She looked over and saw Cat yawn before opening her eyes. Cat looked around confused.

"Where's Tori?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jade replied.

"She didn't go far. Her phone is still on the table." Cat pointed out. Jade grabbed it and looked through the messages.

_He's getting worse. -_Trina

Jade went wide eyed. "Tori, got a text from Trina and I think she went home!"

"What! She went back to that place?"

Both girls got dressed quickly and ran outside to Jade's car. They got in and sped to Tori's house. They let themselves in because the door was never locked and went upstairs. They heard crying and talking so they went to find the source. They peeked into Trina's room and saw Tori hugging Trina tightly.

"Tori, what are you doing here?" Jade said a little too loudly.

"Shh." Trina whispered. "Our dad is home and I don't want him to know that all of us are in here."

"Too late." A voice said from the door. They all turned to look at the man with fear in their eyes.

Cat whimpered from her spot beside Jade. Jade moved to stand in front of her in a protective stance. Tori's dad accessed the situation. He wanted to hurt Tori, but too many people were in the way. He just shrugged and figured that they would be easily moved without much effort. He started with Jade. He advanced toward her and she looked like she was ready to fight. When he got close enough, Jade punched him square in the jaw. He paused and checked to see if his lip was bleeding, which it was. He pushed her out of the way with so much force that she slid across the floor and into the wall. She hit her head against it and became a little disoriented.

Next was Cat. She stood there looking like prey to a lion. She was fragile and Tori knew it, but before Tori could help, Trina came to Cat's aid. She pushed her dad hard on his chest, but he barely moved an inch. He picked her up and threw her into the hallway. She tried to get back to her feet, but couldn't. The beaten she'd already received impaired her. Her dad closed and locked the door. Not seeing Cat as much of a threat, He simply shoved her out of the way. Jade, who'd been forgotten by him, took out her phone and started recording. She wanted to help, but this was the only way to make him stop for good. He grabbed Tori's arm tightly and yanked her off the bed.

"No, let go of her!" Cat jumped on his back and started hitting and scratching his face. She was proud of herself for drawing blood. Their dad shook her off and back handed her so hard that she fell to the floor. He then twisted Tori's arm evoking a heartbreaking scream from her. Something snapped inside Jade at the sound. She stopped recording and stood up. She grabbed the lamp from the bedside table and smashed it over Mr. Vega's head, knocking him unconscious. She ran over to Tori and examined her arm. It was probably sprained, but not broken. She then went to check on Cat who had a giant red mark on her cheek. She let Trina back in and they called the police. Trina kept Tori's arm still while Jade held a shaking Cat. The police arrived shortly after and Jade was quick to show them the video.

"Now do you believe that he beats his family!" Jade said angrily. The police were taken back by the video. They'd always respected Mr. Vega as a fellow officer, but now they were happy to arrest him. They woke him up with some water on his face and handcuffed him.

"This isn't fucking over!" Those were his last words before he was shoved into the police car.

The paramedics wrapped Tori's sprained arm and gave her some pain killers. She immediately went into the arms of her two lovers. She loved the warmth radiating off of them.

"Can we go to your house Jadey?" Tori asked.

"Of course." Jade gave Tori to Cat and got into the driver's seat. Cat got into the passenger's seat and pulled Tori onto her lap. They rode back to Jade's house in a comfortable silence. When they get there, they go up to Jade's room and cuddle on the bed.

"It's over." Tori realizes. "No more crying, no more beatings, no more aching pain. It's over."

"It is baby. I'm so glad that you're safe now." Jade gives her a soft kiss on the lips, followed by Cat who does the same.

They lay there together feeling like they could take on anything and win. Little did they know that their next obstacle was just around the corner.

_**The End**_

**A/N: This is a two-shot by the way :) Do you guys like the POVs?**

**go on Youtube and look up "Cat Jade Tori Unfaithful"**

**It's so realistic that I almost cried :D**

**AND**

**Go watch Madonna's "Give Me All Your Luvin" music video! **

**Ariana did and you should too.**

**HAPPY SUPER BOWL SUNDAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review even if you hate it :)**

**A/N: So the wonderful Ariana Grande gave me (Ari_Loves_Bows) a shout out today and that persuaded me to upload this :)**

**Btw I changed this story from 2 parts to 3 because I just kept writing and writing and writing…...**

**XOXO**

**Jade's POV**

Everything has been going well. I guess you could call it the calm before the storm. I just know that something bad is bound to happen soon. I hope I'm not right.

I was over Tori's house to check up on her. It's been about a month since her dad got arrested. I would've brought Cat with me but her brother did something that I don't even want to know about and she had to handle it. I walked up to Tori's room and peeked in to see that she was taking a nap. I decided to run her a hot bath for when she wakes up. I made my way to her bathroom and turned the tub's faucet on. I added some bath salts and bubbles to it then sat on the toilet lid as I waited for the tub to fill. I was thinking about how much Tori had been through until something on the sink caught my eye. Was that a bottle of painkillers? I picked it up, but something was off, it felt kind of light. I poured the remaining pills into my hand. There were only about ten left. The sound of Tori's bed creaking pulled me out of my thoughts.

**No POV**

Tori woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She became aware of the sound of running water coming from her bathroom. She forced herself out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Oh hey baby." Tori smiled. "What are you doing here?" She gave Jade a kiss that the pale girl was reluctant to return. Tori gave her a weird look.

"I came here to check up on you, which apparently was a good idea." Jade showed Tori the pills in her hand.

Tori looked like a child who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "I had a headache so I took a few." She tried to explain.

"Try again." Jade narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Jade, it's really not a big deal, so stop making it into one." Tori sighed.

"It is a big deal Tori!" Jade yelled causing Tori to back up a little. "You just got these pills a few days ago and there are only like ten left. The bottle says that there were forty-five pills in here! Tori you have a problem." Jade calmed down as she put the pills back into the bottle.

"I know." Tori whimpered out. Jade pulled her into a tight hug.

"How did this even happen?" Jade asked quietly.

"I don't know. I just took a few and then I took a few more. Now I just can't stop." Tori shed a few tears then buried her face in Jade's shoulder.

"And what's Cat going to say? This would really break her heart." Tori said, lifting her head in a panic.

"Shh, we don't have to tell her yet, but you're telling her, not me." Jade responded. "Just take a hot bath and we'll handle this."

"Will you get in with me?" Tori asked with a pout.

"Sure." Jade smiled. They stripped off their clothes and got in the hot water. Tori leaned back against Jade chest and sighed contentedly.

"This addiction is just another hurdle baby. We got over the last one and we're sure as hell getting over this one." Jade promised. She then began to sing to Tori in order to make her feel better.

_There's only one thing_

_To do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_I love you_

Tori smiled a snuggled closer to Jade. Jade's voice was so angelic and always made her happy. After the bath they changed into some pajamas and watched movies. Around 11pm Cat came over and they all laid on the bed together just enjoying each other's company. Eventually they fell into a peaceful sleep. Well, at least Cat and Jade did. Tori, on the other hand, had other ideas.

**Tori's POV**

I wiggled out of my girlfriends' arms and quietly went to my bathroom. I just needed a few more. That's it. I spotted the bottle on the sink and opened it. I poured two into my hand. I looked down at them and said, "Jade is going to hate me for this."

"Why is Jade going to hate you?" A tiny voice said from behind me. I turned to see Cat rubbing her eyes and pouting adorably.

"It's nothing Kitten, just go back to sleep." I urged.

"What is that in your hand?" Cat asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"I'm not stupid Tori, I saw you." Cat walked closer, grabbing my hand and yanking it open. The two pills fell to the floor.

"I had a headache?" I tried, but it fell on deaf ears.

She then spotted the pill bottle. She grabbed it before I could and looked inside. She gasped.

"Tori?" Cat whimpered. I knew that she'd put two and two together. She was with me when I got the pills a few days ago.

"Why?" Cat had started crying now.

"I'm sorry." I said shakily, releasing a few tears.

Cat's sadness turned to anger. She walked over to the toilet and dumped the remaining pills into it.

"No! Cat I need those!" I screeched out.

Cat looked me dead in the eyes as she pushed down the handle. The flushing sound resonated throughout the bathroom.

"Why would you do that!" I shouted. How was I supposed to make it through tomorrow without those?

"You didn't need them!" She shouted back.

"Yes I did!" I screamed as everything went red. I hadn't had my pills and I was just a little on edge. Ok, a lot on edge.

I was so furious that I shoved Cat. I guess I didn't know my own strength because the next thing I knew Cat was on the ground sobbing, Jade was pushing me away from Cat, and I had a sick feeling in my stomach at what I'd just done.

**No POV**

Jade looked Cat over and repeatedly asked if she was ok. Cat nodded and held tightly to Jade. Jade whispered sweet words in her ear in an attempt to calm her down. Tori stepped towards Cat, but she just whimpered and got closer to Jade. Tori just stepped back, ashamed that Cat was afraid of her. Jade picked Cat up and carried her outside to the car.

"I'll be right back." She kissed Cat's wet cheek softly before going back into Tori's house. She went up to Tori's room and started getting some of her and Cat's things.

"Y-You're leaving? Please don't, I'm so sorry!" Tori cried.

"Don't talk to me right now! How could you do that to Cat?" Jade looked at her incredulously.

"It wasn't me. It was the drugs!" Tori whimpered out.

Jade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, Cat and I will help you through this, but you have to let us. Stop pushing us away. Literally."

Tori nodded. "Are you still leaving?"

Jade nodded and Tori's heart cracked.

"Only because I want to take Cat home. I don't think that she can handle being around you right now." Jade said.

"That's understandable." Tori sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jade gave Tori a quick kiss, left, then drove away with Cat.

Tori couldn't hold it in any longer. She sank to the floor and just broke down. She was so messed up. None of this would be happening if she'd never had a dad who beat her and a mom who was too scared to do anything. She just let out the long overdue tears.

Crying isn't a sign of weakness. It's a sign that you've been too strong for too long.

**XOXO**

Tori woke up the next morning not remembering how she ended up in bed. She remembered crying on the floor so she must've fallen asleep after that. The shades were closed so it was kind of dark in her room. She then had that sudden urge. The urge to take more pills. As if reading her mind, a pair of arms tightened around her.

"Don't even think about it." Jade said from beside her.

Tori breathed out a sigh of relief and held onto Jade with all of her strength. "I want to get better." Tori said. "I don't want to hurt myself anymore. More importantly, I don't want to hurt you and Cat anymore. What I did last night was uncalled for and I'm truly sorry. I just hope that Cat will forgive me."

"I've already forgiven you." Cat said quietly as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Really?" Tori asked with hopeful eyes.

Cat crawled onto the bed and kissed Tori softly. "I know that you didn't mean it. Jade and I had a talk last night and then we came back over here."

Tori pulled Cat into her lap. "I promise to never hurt you again Kitten."

"And I promise to help you get through this." Cat smiled softly.

"Thank you." Tori smiled tearfully.

"We love you baby." Jade smiled.

"I love you guys too." Tori sniffled.

Cat then spoke up. "Can we get food now? I'm hungry."

Jade got out of bed. "Let's go." She picked Cat up by her waist and spun her around causing the redhead to squeal with glee. She laid Cat down on the bed and tickled her sides.

"Tori help!" Cat shrieked through her laughs. Tori then began to tickle Jade. It's a little known fact that Jade is indeed ticklish.

Jade screamed with laughter and removed her hands from Cat. Cat laid there and tried to catch her breath. Tori finally had mercy on Jade and stopped tickling her. Jade pulled Tori down so that Tori was on top of her. The two girls shared a somewhat passionate kiss before pulling away at the sound of a growling stomach.

"I told you that I was hungry. Not my fault." Cat blushed.

"C'mon baby, let's go get some food." Jade picked Cat up and walked downstairs with Tori.

**XOXO**

Cat and Jade were determined to help Tori. Jade took out her laptop and looked up the side effects of pain killer withdrawal. Tori was already starting to experience some of these. Her loss of appetite was evident during breakfast and she was currently shaking while Cat held her. Jade scrolled down the list and saw that irritability was there. She would have to talk to Cat later about her level of giddiness around an irritable Tori.

"I feel sick." Tori said suddenly as she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the sink. Cat rushed in after her and held her hair back. Jade was surprised that Cat could do such a thing; Cat had a really sensitive stomach. Jade put her laptop down and went into the bathroom also. When Tori was done emptying her stomach she brushed her teeth and nearly fell to the floor. Jade was quick to catch her. She carried Tori to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Cat laid next to her and stroked her hair.

"I feel like shit." Tori stated.

"Try getting some sleep." Cat said.

"I can't. I'm not tired." Tori responded.

"Insomnia is one of the side effects." Jade sighed.

Cat pouted. "I hate seeing you like this." She kissed Tori's forehead.

"It'll only last about a week. We have to wait for the drugs to get out of her system."

"A week?" Tori whined.

"It won't be that bad." Cat said.

**XOXO**

Tori was beginning to show signs of improvement. Her appetite was coming back and she was starting to sleep through the night. Now the hardest part was making sure that she stayed off of the medication. Jade had a theory that maybe if they got to the source of the problem, Tori would feel less compelled to take more painkillers.

"Ok, now we have to get to the source of this problem." Jade said.

Tori laid back on her bed, cradling Cat on her chest. "Where do we start?"

"As long ago as you can remember."

The three girls talked for hours about everything Tori had been through in her life; all of her accomplishments, heartbreaks, and letdowns. Together the girls shared tears, laughs and everything in between. They were now on the subject of Mr. Vega's arrest.

"How did you feel when you saw him being arrested?" Jade asked.

"Relieved, but I still don't feel happy. It's like I have some unfinished business or something."

"You want revenge?" Jade smirked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "No."

"Have you forgiven him?" Cat asked quietly.

Realization showed on Tori's face. That's what she needed. She needed to forgive him.

"Forgiveness isn't for the other person, it's for yourself." Cat smiled. "That's why I forgave you. Being upset with someone is a horrible feeling that I don't like, that's why it's so easy for me to forgive."

Tori smiled and kissed Cat's forehead. She looked toward Jade. "Can we go see him tomorrow? I have to tell him that I forgive him."

Jade nodded and gave Tori a gentle kiss. She pulled away and looked into Tori's eyes.

"I feel like such a terrible girlfriend." Jade sighed.

"Why?" Tori questioned.

"We've been dating for almost 8 months and I still don't know when something is wrong with you. Your dad had been beating you since we met and I had no idea. Then you start taking pills and I just..." Jade let a tear slide down her cheek.

Tori quickly wiped it. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have tried to hide it."

"Well you did a good job. Stop being such a good actress." Jade huffed.

"I'll try." Tori smiled softly.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: I actually looked up some stuff about painkiller withdrawal so I hope that the information is right. Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**The song that Jade sings is 1, 2, 3, 4 by Plain White Ts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews really make my day :)**

**A/N: Here's the big confrontation that you've all been waiting for. It's kind of short, but I hope that it doesn't disappoint you guys.**

**Seriously. If this disappoints you, please tell me and I'll rewrite the whole thing.**

**XOXO**

Today was the day. The day that Tori would have to face her father again. She stood tall, shoulders back. She looked strong and confident, even though her knees were shaking. The guards led her to one of the jail rooms normally used for lawyers who wanted to meet with their clients. It was basically a room made out of steel bars.

As she got closer, her grip tightened on Cat and Jade's hands. There was no turning back now. She'd pulled too many strings to get this meeting and she had to say what she came here to say. When she finally reached the room, she saw that her dad was already sitting in there. His hands were cuffed and there was a guard behind him so that brought her a little bit of comfort. She stood in front of the door as another guard slid it open.

"Want us to go in there with you?" Jade asked with concern.

Tori took in a few calming breaths, though they didn't do much to calm her. "No, I need to do this alone."

Jade and Cat released Tori's hands and stepped back.

"We love you Tori." Those words gave Tori a new sense of much needed confidence. She watched as Jade and Cat were walked back down the hallway to another room to wait. She slowly walked into the room and didn't even jump when the door slammed closed behind her.

_Don't show fear. Don't show fear._ Tori reminded herself.

"Oh look, my little princess decided to grace me with her presence." That voice. Tori knew it all too well. It still held that same menacing tone. She looked up at him and saw that he was wearing a crooked smirk.

"I'm not scared of you anymore." Tori said confidently. "I was tired of being scared, I was tired of being weak, and I was tired of watching you hurt the people that I loved."

She watched as her dad's face turned into a questioning frown. "I was tired of you hurting me." Tori's eyes gleamed with unshed tears, but she held them back.

"What? Do you want me to say that I'm sorry?" Her dad asked with an uncaring tone.

Tori just shook her head no.

"Good, because I'm not." There was that smirk again. "I enjoyed hitting you and listening to your screams. When you would cry it was music to my ears. Your mom and that other bitch Trina weren't enough anymore, but you...you had everything that I wanted. But then you left and I had to hit them more. You shouldn't have left. It made me angry and what did daddy tell you about making him angry?" His voice turned almost demonic.

"I don't give a fuck about your feelings!" Tori snapped. "You want to know something? I feel sorry for you. You're a piece of shit and no one ever loved you so you force people to love you by hitting them. That's not how love works. I found love so I know first-hand what real love is. Have fun rotting in here. I can walk out of this door when I feel like it, can you?" Tori smirked.

"You're not walking out of here." Now his voice was demonic.

"What?" Tori was confused. Her look of confusion quickly turned to one of fear as her dad lunged at her. Her dad managed to wrap his hands tightly around her tiny neck despite the handcuffs. The guard in the room went to pull him off of Tori, but he was kicked in the stomach and fell to the floor in pain. Tori used the last of her air to let out a gut wrenching scream.

Multiple guards rushed to the room and fumbled to get the door open. Jade and Cat arrived at the scene and started screaming things like:

"Do something!" and "Save her!"

The guards finally got the door open and subdued Mr. Vega.

"Tori!" Cat rushed in and caught Tori who was a little light headed.

Jade joined them. "Just breathe in and out...in and out."

The color started to return to Tori's face and she became more aware of what was going on. She saw her dad in the corner with guards on top of him as he shouted obscenities at her. She stood up and walked closer to him.

"Tori stop!" Jade pleaded.

She just kept going. She looked down at him and stared him right in the eyes. "I came here to say something and I'm going to say it." Tori asserted herself.

Her dad stopped struggling and glared at her.

Tori's eyes softened as did her tone. "I came to say that I forgive you." Tori turned around and placed a card on the table in the middle of the room. In the card were various signatures. Each person had written a message saying "I forgive you." Trina, Mrs. Vega, even Cat and Jade had signed the card. They all forgave him. They didn't know if he would ever change, but they hoped for the best.

Tori turned around and walked out with Jade and Cat, but not before noticing the look of remorse in his eyes.

_**The End**_

**A/N: I'm surprised that I actually finished something lol**


End file.
